Kole's Adventure: Sevii Islands
by weathersageK
Summary: Follow the adventures of Kole and his partner North the Delibird as they journey through the Sevii Islands and battle friends, rivals, Frontier Brains and even Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's a new fanfiction series that I've been thinking about doing for approximately… 1 week. Okay my idea isn't really that well thought out but I'm hoping that this will rekindle the spirit of writing fanfiction by giving myself a bit of a challenge (I've been re-writing/fixing some of my older fanfictions that DESPERATELY need to be checked for grammar and pointlessness as well as some… other reasons).**_

_**Basically every Friday (unless something urgent comes up) I will post a new chapter which will be around 500 to 700 words at the most (aside from the author's notes that I leave) for this fanfiction until this arc is complete (yes there will be more arcs after the Sevii Islands). This story will mostly follow a new OC named 'Kole' and his partner pokemon (whom I'm sure you can all guess what it will be) on his journey through the Sevii Islands (which for the sake of this fanfiction may have a few more pokemon running around on them then the FireRed/LeafGreen games allowed) battling a series of fictional Frontier Brains and many other adventures along the way.**_

**Four Island**

A small group of children no older then ten, stood outside the entrance to the Ice Cave all wrapped up in winter clothing despite the fact that it was spring. The children totaled in five and all of them were excited to finally be able to get their first pokemon with help from none other than Lorelei of the Kanto Region's Elite Four.

"All right everyone; do you each have a pokeball?" Lorelei asked her small companions to whom they all nodded, "Okay, make sure you stay near me at all times while we search for your future partners."

"This is gonna be great!" shouted a girl with short black hair (that was currently covered in glitter) named Carol as she giggled with excitement

"Shh! Do you want to scare away all the good pokemon?" scolded a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail

"Hey, she's just excited, you know? You don't have to be snobby about it Samantha," said a tall boy with messy chestnut-brown hair named Dan

"If all the good pokemon are so easily scared then they probably wouldn't be very heroic anyway," said Carol's twin brother, Baryl

"Huh… that's a good point," said the final child a boy named Kole who was looking around the cave wanting to find his partner pokemon

Samantha shook her head and rolled her eyes, "_Boys…_"

The small group journeyed through the cave until the heard a scratching sound coming from their right. Lorelei held up a pokeball and sent out her only non-Ice-type pokemon, Slowbro and shined her flashlight towards the sound and saw… a Sneasel!

"Oh! I want to catch that one!" said Baryl as he threw his pokeball at the Sharp Claw Pokemon. The ball made contact with the dark/ice type and swerved back and forth until it finally clicked. "Sweet! I got my partner!"

"Huh? Baryl, why would you catch a Sneasel?" asked Dan knowing full well that most Sneasel were the furthest thing from heroic (according to what he read)

"I think Sneasel would make a great hero don't you think so Ms. Lorelei?" said the young hero fanatic to which Lorelei giggled to herself

"Well, Sneasel are very clever and they tend to work in groups so I think you might make a fine little hero out of him. Speaking of which, are you going to give Sneasel a nickname?"

"Huh? Oh right, I can do that. Hmmm… how about Scratcher?"

"Why don't you ask your new partner first?" Lorelei suggested and Baryl sent out his new companion who looked up at his new trainer and nodded at the suggestion of a nickname.

After Baryl returned Scratcher to his ball Lorelei turned back to the small group "All right now let's make sure we all… where's Carol?"

_**And so it begins... sort of. I suppose I didn't introduce Kole that well since he hardly did anything in this chapter but trust me you'll be getting more of him later on. I hope you'll all enjoy next week's chapter (I'm writing them ahead of time so I can assure you it's done) where more of the children get their starter pokemon. Also as a final note the children are ten when they get their first pokemon but they'll leave home around the age of 12 (cause sending 10 year olds out into the world is just ludicrous next you'll be telling me that mice can shoot electricity… oh wait).**_

_**Remember to leave a comment they're always a joy for me to get.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2 of the Ice Cave opening.**_

_**I do not own pokemon (if I did Ash would have caught a Riolu by now). All rights belong to their respective owners**_

**Ice Cave**

The Ice Cave soon echoed with the small group looking for their missing member but before Lorelei could send out more of her pokemon to look she heard a familiar sounding laughter echo from the north-western area of the Ice Cave. The group ran towards the noise as Lorelei noticed fresh footprints in the frosty parts of the ground as the sound got louder until they all found Carol riding a Seel down an icy slope like it was a sled.

"Again! Let's do that again!" shouted Carol as the Seel began clapping happily

"Carol!" shouted Baryl relieved to see his sister unharmed

Carol and the Seel looked up at the group she had previously abandoned and waved, "Hi everyone! I think I found my partner!"

The girl got off the Seel and looked at the Water type and held out her pokeball, "Wanna come home with me? We'll have a lot of fun together!"

The Seel grinned and licked the young girl's face before it placed its flipper on the pokeball and was captured by it

"Why am I not surprised?" Kole said to himself as Lorelei made her was down the slope (trying carefully to not fall of) as she went over to Carol telling her that she shouldn't have run off without her knowing.

The kids each made their way towards the Elite Four member who began patting Carol on her head, "Just try not to run off again, okay? I'm here to make sure nothing happens to any of you kids."

Before Carol or any of the other kids could say anything they heard the sounds of a fight between pokemon happening not too far from where they stood along with another sound… one that was almost… familiar to Lorelei.

"_Is that a Lapras?_" thought Lorelei as the kids began to get close to the Ice type master

"Let's go that way," suggested Samantha

"Are you nuts? What if we get attacked?" said Kole as the sounds of the fighting had suddenly stopped

"Come on let's go check it out!" said Samantha as she ran off in the direction

"Hey, wait!" Dan said as he began to chase after Samantha

"Let's go! If anything happens we can back you up Ms. Lorelei," said Baryl as he held up the pokeball containing Scratcher the Sneasel (though his knees were shaking alittle)

"Y-yeah!" said Carol nervously clutching the pokeball containing her Seel

Kole looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, "I'm going t-too."

Lorelei smiled at her young companions and the four of them gave chase until they reached an area of the Ice Cave where there was a pool of water but that wasn't the most shocking thing to be found there. What WAS actually shocking to both the children and Lorelei was that there was a Lapras in plain sight being petted by none other than Samantha.

Samantha smiled at the water/ice type and looked at the others one by one until finally settling on Lorelei, "I think I've found my partner. What do you think Ms. Lorelei?"

_**And so that chapter ends with 3 of our 5 young soon-to-be trainers getting their partner pokemon. What will Kole and Dan get? Find out next week!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I'm sort-of going back on my word because I'm going about 80 words over my 700 word limit but I guess it could be worse… maybe.**_

_**I do not own pokemon. All rights belong to their respective owners.**_

**Ice Cave**

Lorelei stood mouth open as she watched Samantha pull out her pokeball and the Lapras nudged it and was immediately captured much like Carol's incident with her Seel only this Lapras seemed more… obedient. As if the water/ice type was already captured before the pokeball did its job.

"Well… I can't say I expected that to happen," said the Ice type Master, "Where is Dan?"

"I'm over here!" said Dan waving his arm as he seemed to be feeding something small and furry, "You'll never believe what we saw."

"What? Samantha catching that Lapras?" Carol asked

"Well… that too but look at what happened over here."

The group made their way over to where Dan was and soon discovered that the small furry pokemon he was feeding was none other than a Swinub that appeared to have been injured from something… something that could fly judging from the injuries.

"What happened?" Lorelei asked

"Well, when we came in here that Lapras had used a Mist attack to cover this little guy from whatever it was that was attacking him but we couldn't see what it was before they flew off and the mist had cleared," explained Dan

"_Odd… the pokemon in here aren't that aggressive… was it in the wrong territory?_" pondered Lorelei

"So are you gonna catch him?" Baryl asked pointing at the Swinub

"Uh… well isn't that kind of cheating? I mean he's already injured so…"

"Oh? I think he's taken a liking to you," said Lorelei as the Swinub began snuggling into Dan's chest affectionately

"Well… I guess so," said Dan as he pulled out his pokeball and caught the ice/ground type, "So does that mean that Kole is the only-"

"Hey guys I think I found another one," said Kole as he moved behind a large chunk of ice-covered rock as a pokemon emerged from the opposite side with an upset look on its face

"A Delibird?" questioned Lorelei

"Do you think that's the pokemon that injured the Swinub?" Samantha asked

"Well… most Delibird only know one move and that move is called Present which doesn't look like the move that was used on Swinub," Lorelei said as the Delibird took notice of her Slowbro

The Delibird looked up as a small swarm of Zubat appeared and began swarming around an area and the children quickly moved closer to Lorelei as her and Slowbro (as well as the wild Delibird) took defensive positions.

The Zubat began screeching at the humans and pokemon as the Delibird suddenly darted quickly towards one of the Zubat and slashed at it with its free wing.

"That was an Aerial Ace attack!" said Dan

"So the Delibird must have attacked the Swinub," said Samantha

"But why are the Zubat here?" Carol questioned

The Zubat immediately began attacking the one Delibird as it threw small orbs at the Zubat each of which exploded on contact with something (be it a Zubat or part of the cave) and the Zubat responded with a mixture of Wing Attacks and Supersonic. It was then that Lorelei noticed something near the roof of the cave… a small nest of baby Zubat.

"These Zubat are just protecting their young. If we get away from here then we should be fine." Said Lorelei as she began to move the kids as far away from the battle as possible while Slowbro used Confusion to defend its trainer and her companions

As they began running away Kole looked back at the Delibird that had been knocked beside him thanks to a series of Wing Attacks and without a second thought he quickly grabbed the Delibird and ran away with the ice/flying type in his arms. When the group was safe from the Zubats they made sure that everyone was all right

"Hey! Why'd you bring that troublemaker with us?" Samantha asked angrily pointing at the Delibird

"I couldn't leave him… it is a 'him' right?" Kole asked Lorelei (whom nodded), "I couldn't leave Delibird behind."

"Besides the Zubat were the ones that attacked Swinub. Delibird must have saw what was happening and jumped in to help right Ms. Lorelei?" Dan asked

"Yes. That little bird is a natural hero," declared Lorelei as she thought, "_and possibly something else…_"

"So does that mean Delibird's your partner?" asked Baryl excitedly

"Well… I don't know… I mean he didn't choose to-"

Delibird jumped down out of Kole's arms and pointed at Kole's pocket where he had his empty pokeball. Kole pulled out his empty pokeball and looked at the wild Delibird, "Do you really want to be my partner?"

Delibird nodded and jumped up towards Kole and, with a grin, the ice/flying type tapped the pokeball and was captured

"Well now… I can say that this has been quite a day for all of us," said Lorelei

Everyone else nodded before they eventually burst into laughter.

_**Now that wasn't so bad now was it? I'll try to stay more true to my word next time. Still Kole and the gang have finally gotten their starters at long last! Now comes the… well I shouldn't say anything until next time. **_

_**Remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think of this story so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own pokemon. All rights go to their original owner.**_

**Four Island: Kole's House**

Kole rolled out of bed and looked out his window at the sight of his street. As always Baryl was out and about playing with Scratcher the Sneasel in an exciting game of tag-hide-and-seek with Baryl doing his best to keep up with his partner pokemon. It had only been a week since Kole and the gang had gotten their partner pokemon and already Samantha and Dan were training their partners while Carol, Baryl and Kole just sort of played with their pokemon all day.

Kole went over to his bookshelf where he left his partner pokemon and sent out North the Delibird who yawned and stretched itself out before looking up at its trainer.

"Morning North," said Kole as he patted the Delibird who took the pat with a smile but didn't give any verbal response (as usual).

After breakfast the two made their way outside where they soon saw Carol (with strands of yellow coloring in her hair this time) and her partner Marsha the Seel walking down the road towards the ocean (most likely to have Marsha swim around and mess with either Samantha or Dan's training… again).

With little to do Kole decided to go for a walk around the town and think about what he and North would do today (and hopefully get the Delibird to start speaking to him even if all Kole would ever hear from him is the pokemon's species name). As they continued the walk around the town Kole soon found himself beside the docks where he saw a familiar-looking red headed Elite Four member, Lorelei.

Lorelei made her way out to the edge of one of the piers where she turned towards another person (most likely a trainer) on the end of the pier parallel to the one she was standing on and sent out her Cloyster into the water between the two piers and while the trainer standing on the end of the other pier sent out a Skarmory which took flight just above the water.

Kole made sure to stay out of sight of the two as the battle began their battle. The Skarmory started out strong with a quick Steel Wing attack and a use of agility to avoid an Aurora Beam counterattack but Lorelei quickly gained the upper hand by having her Cloyster dive beneath the water and increase its defenses with Withdraw. However the trainer ordered Skarmory to use aim a Swift attack at the water causing Lorelei's Cloyster to jump out of the water in an effort to dodge the attack but when the swift attack continued to follow the Water/Ice type Lorelei quickly countered with Ice Shard destroying all of the stars.

The trainer seized the opportunity and ordered Skarmory to do another Steel Wing attack but as soon as the Steel/Flying type was mere feet away the Cloyster spun around and used Ice Beam to freeze the Skarmory's wing causing it to fall downwards towards the water. The trainer ordered his Skarmory to use Peck on its frozen wing but it was too late as Lorelei ordered Cloyster to finish Skarmory with a Water Pulse attack destroying the ice on its wing but caused it to faint before it even hit the water. The trainer quickly returned Skarmory to its pokeball and thanked the Elite Four member for the battle before running off towards the Pokemon Center.

Kole stood there for a few minutes then made his way towards the Ice type specialist, "Uh… hey."

Lorelei turned towards the young boy and after a few minutes of dialog Lorelei asked, "So how are you and your friends handling your pokemon?"

Kole explained what him and his friends had doing with their pokemon and then looked at Delibird who was still standing not saying anything and sighed.

Sensing the tension between the trainer and his pokemon Lorelei thought for a second and said, "Well then… How about I help you teach a move to your Delibird?"

"Huh? Why?" asked Kole

Lorelei explained that Delibird rarely (if ever) learn any moves on their own and that it would require special training for it to learn all of its moves and maybe a little training would help Delibird open up to him.

Kole looked at Delibird again and thought for a moment before nodding, "All right let's try it."

_**For the record Lorelei's explanation that Delibird 'rarely learns any moves on its own' is my own idea that since TMs and HMs don't seem to exist in the anime (not counting Pokemon Origins) I'm just going to assume that a pokemon needs a trainer to teach them a move that is in the TM/HM/Move Tutor's slots that you'd see in the pokedex. However I'm using the word 'rarely' in this case because I would like to keep my options open later on in the story.**_


	5. Chapter 45 Halloween

_**Sorry about not putting this up sooner (college has been busy) I was hoping that I'd be able to post each chapter over the month but both chapters at once should still be a nice treat. I hope you all enjoy the first holiday special for this fanfic (yup there will be more to come… eventually).**_

**Four Island: Baryl and Carol's House**

Kole stood on the front porch with Baryl as they both waited for Carol to finish getting into her Halloween costume. As always Baryl had dressed up as a superhero (cape, tights and all) while Kole had decided to dress up as a classic black-and-white stripped robber (even getting North to dress up as well by having him wear a little black mask like his trainer).

Kole couldn't help but wonder what Carol would dress up as this year due to her history of dressing up as something… different such as last year when she dressed up as a zombie-skater (wearing a tie for some reason) and Kole couldn't help but ask her brother "So what's Carol gonna be this year?"

Baryl shrugged, "She said she wanted it to be a surprise."

"That figures…"

After a few minutes of waiting Dan finally joined them dressed as a detective complete with a curved bubble-blowing pipe in his mouth along with Dusty sniffing around beside him the small ground-ice type also was dressed up wearing a small plastic top hat (that had a thin string keeping the hat from flying away in the wind) and a monocle over his right eye.

"It appears that all the boys are here," Dan stated sophistically taking the pipe out of his mouth

"We're still waiting to see what Carol will be this year," Kole said to Dan as he joined the two other boys on the porch

"Oh, this ought to be good," said Dan dropping his sophisticated tone for a moment

In a few minutes the front door opened and a figure quickly jumped out delivering a swift jump kick into the air before landing in a pose yelling 'Hi-ya!' This year Carol had dressed as what appeared to be a ninja wearing a witch's hat and holding a classic witch's broom in her right hand (along with her candy bucket that was shaped like a cauldron).

"A ninja-witch?" Baryl asked his sister

"No, I'm a witch that was trained to be a ninja so I'm a witch-ninja. Hi-ya!" stated Carol energetically as she pointed the bottom of the broom at Kole's face like it was a spear.

"Okay then… so shall we find Samantha?" Kole asked the group

"Do we have to?" Dan groaned "She was already obnoxious last year and the year before that, but now that she's got that Lapras she's sure to be even more unbearable!"

"But she IS the only other kid on the island that's our age so if we don't go with her she might trick-or-treat all alone…" stated Baryl

Dan sighed, "fine…"

The small group made their way to Samantha's house where she had just finished getting dressed as a female gladiator with plastic armor and a matching sword, "Good your all here. Now let's go!"

"Samantha-sweetie wait!" said a familiar voice as Samantha's mother appeared in the doorway with a camera in hand, "I want to take a picture of all of you together in your costumes before you leave."

The group groaned not wanting to lose more time to trick-or-treat but they quickly got together as Samantha's mother took a few quick pictures before giving the group a reminder about all of them being at Kole's house before 10:00 pm or they'd all be in big trouble (as each of their parents were sure to remind them throughout October).

"We'll be there mom, don't worry."

With that the small group of young trainers said their goodbyes and went off to trick or treat.

_**Okay to be honest I wanted to make this a 2-parter Halloween special but I couldn't really come up with a fitting plot for the 2**__**nd**__** half in time… sorry guys. That being said though if any of you have any ideas for how the 2**__**nd**__** half of this story let me know in a comment (I'm very curious as to what you guys might come up with).**_

_**Also just so you know their parents aren't going with them while they're trick-or-treating because their pokemon can protect them and warn others if the situation got out of hand (in case anyone asks).**_


End file.
